1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a robot system to which a plurality of robot control devices are connected by a network.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, one robot control device which controls one robot has one teaching control panel connected to it. For this reason, when a single operator teaches several robots, the operator has to prepare several teaching control panels and successively operate them. Further, while an operator can only operate a single teaching control panel at one time, it is necessary to prepare a plurality of teaching control panels, so the cost of the robot system increases.
Japanese Patent No. 2672417 discloses a teaching control panel which can be detachably attached to a robot system. In this case, the teaching control panel can be used in common for a plurality of robot control devices. Further, Japanese Patent No. 5011474 discloses connecting a single teaching control panel to two robot control devices through a network.
However, in Japanese Patent No. 2672417, when a single teaching control panel is used to teach several robots, it is necessary to attach and detach the teaching control panel repeatedly for the number of robots and the teaching operation becomes extremely troublesome. Further, in Japanese Patent No. 5011474, when teaching a robot, the robot could suddenly start moving and the safety of the operator cannot be secured.
The present invention was made in consideration of this situation and has as its object to provide a robot system which cuts costs and improves the efficiency of the teaching work and which can secure the safety of the operator.